


We can do everything and we can do the right thing

by sfmk2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天 X 擎天柱写于《Time Diver》之后的一篇脑残欢乐文，算是后续篇。





	1. Chapter 1

奥利安很烦恼。

最近让他的中央处理芯片超负荷运转的烦恼事情蜂拥而至——首先是财政赤字。

奥利安原本生活支出很稳定，虽然房贷尚未还清，但公务员这一稳定工作和收入、加上政府补贴，足够他在每一更替循环支付贷款后尚有大笔余款可供支配。而他本身的日常开销并不大，除了书籍外，奥利安并没有其它需要特别花钱的兴趣爱好。所以奥利安一直以来都没为『钱』发过愁。

可现在情况完全不同了，家里多了一张嘴吃能量块，而且那张嘴还特别能吃，能量消耗需求是奥利安和迪恩的两倍！这其实也还算好，奥利安想想自己少买几本书、少存点钱也还能养的起。可频繁的房屋修理费就不是他所能负担的了，尽管奥利安从婉转地请求到直白地破口大骂，依然无法阻止家中两食客的整日拳打脚踢、以及被他们波及到的可怜的家具摆设甚至整栋贷款还未还清的屋子。

最后，忍无可忍的奥利安找了罐超级特浓辣椒水，偷偷往自己的光学镜头上一倒……然后对着两食客流了整整1兆循环的清洁液，直到机体内的清洁液全部流干，被吓到的两机体手忙脚乱地把他送到医院，放遏止住了他们对房屋的持续破坏。

可是，还没等奥利安开心地考虑如何修理房屋，接踵而至的职业危机又让他感觉犹如被重型地面车碾压而过。一开始，奥利安并没有注意到那些细微的变化，包括同事们在他背后的悄声议论、有些机体朝他露出诡异的表情、分摊到他这里的工作陆续减少等等，都被他忽视了，因为他当时忙于应付整天在家里的破坏狂。

事情起源自他交报告给主管，当他走进屋内时，正好听到那位在档案局工作了上亿更替循环的老主管用满含怨恨的声音对秘书说：“那个Optronix……！”随即谈话止住了，主管与秘书齐齐盯着站在门口的红蓝机体。

奥利安尴尬带着些惊恐：“我……刚才敲过门了。这是本更替循环的报告。”

主管有些不耐烦：“放桌上的文件栏里，我会看的。”

奥利安匆忙放下数据板，顶着主管恶意的目光逃出了办公室。回到自己的办公室后，奥利安就一直忐忑不安地思索，自己究竟哪里得罪了主管？这轮绩效考评刚过，结果尚未知，但小道消息已经传的沸沸扬扬，据说议会要求节省政府开支，将会有一波裁员。

一想到裁员，奥利安不免开始苦恼。自己房贷还没还清，家中装修需要动用存款，还要养那两台机体……如果连饭碗都丢了，那该如何是好？想想自己还有啥特长可以谋生？奥利安发呆一直想到快下班，还是没想出来。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

奥利安拖着疲惫的机体回到家中，一开门就被扑上来的弟弟迪恩抱个满怀。

“哥～工作一天累了吧。”迪恩超乎热情地扶着奥利安步入屋内，引导他坐下，给他倒能量饮料，替他放松肩甲磨合锁扣。

奥利安疑惑地看着与自己同型不同色的弟弟：“你又在搞什么鬼？”

似乎被说中了芯事，迪恩更加可疑地猛摇头：“没有啊！什么都没有发生！我很乖的，今天也没有打架！”

“是吗？你今天不是旷工了1月循环后终于去仓库上班了吗？怎么这么早就回来了？”

迪恩整台机体立刻僵硬住了：“这个……那个……”

奥利安苦恼地盯着弟弟，自己早该想到的：“被解雇了？”

一语中的，白色机体扑入红蓝色机体的怀里大哭：“对不起，哥。我会马上去找工作的！领到的薪水不会再像以前那样挥霍了，我会拿给你修理住所的。”

奥利安长叹口气，也难怪啊，有哪家公司肯任由职工平白旷工1月循环的？而迪恩旷工的理由，自然是他那番『保护大哥不被白铁皮罐头欺负』的怪诞念头。好在自奥利安流干清洁液事件后，『白铁皮罐头』终于开始发奋图强，积极地外出寻找工作了（不过奥利安总觉得是因为他正好把家里藏书都看完了开始无聊的缘故）。也因此，迪恩失去了整天呆家里或是跟踪奥利安的理由，恋恋不舍地被迫去上班了。

现在可好……奥利安更加烦恼了，迪恩丢了工作，某机体尚未找到工作，而自己估计也快被裁员了。他不由得仰头望向星空——没错，被两个破坏狂干架而牵连到的天花板破了个大洞，现在可以直接在客厅里抬头观星相了。

普神啊……奥利安芯中祈祷，掉笔横财吧……不，还是妥当点，让迪恩和威震天顺利找到工作吧！……不，还是实际点，让我不要丢饭碗！

就在此时，大门被重重推开，一台巨大的银白色军用机体如旋风般冲进来，扑向奥利安，一个饿虎扑食按住红蓝色机体的肩甲，赤红的光学镜头几乎贴上湛蓝。

“我找到工作了！”

“什么？！”还没等奥利安说出恭喜，怀中的迪恩就已跳了起来，一把推开威震天，气势汹汹地质问：“凭什么我被解雇了，你这通缉犯反而能找到工作？”

威震天弹开迪恩的手，傲然道：“通缉令早就撤消了，要我提醒你多少次？芯智不成熟的小鬼。你被解雇了？哈，果然小鬼就是小鬼，工作都保不住，还想赖在兄长身边？”

“哼！我要重新找工作可是轻而易举易如反掌！你呢？就算撤消也还是曾经的通缉犯，谁会愿意雇佣你？除非是见不得人的工作！”

“爱嫉妒的小鬼，我找的可是很正经的工作，听好别吓到了！塞伯坦星际邮政总局铁堡分部第四十四区办事处第一百三十七分理所第三百九十二小队五号快递员！”威震天一口气快速说完，昂然挺胸俯视两台同型异色机体，满意地欣赏他们被震住的表情。

迪恩张口结舌：“办事处后面是啥？我没听清楚……”

奥利安缓过神来：“快递？这份工作……呃，也不错。可我记得此类工作一直是机器人来完成的？”

“没错。”威震天又挺了挺胸膛，“不过我说服了他们，我可以独自完成十台机器人的工作量。他们计算后觉得还是雇佣我比较划算。”

湛蓝的光学镜头闪亮着光辉：“你太了不起了，威震天。”

“停！停！停！”迪恩忙挡住了兄长与银白色机体交接的柔情对视，“结果你找的工作是送快递？而且还是原本由自动机器人做的工作？他们开给你多少薪水？”

威震天自信满满地微笑：“听了可别被吓到！”他接着报了个数字，令迪恩呈Orz姿势跪倒在地，奥利安也开始机体僵硬了。

屋子里沉默了1分循环，迪恩开始发出爆笑并捶打地板，奥利安踢了他一脚示意闭嘴，然后努力寻找合适的语言安慰察觉到异常的威震天：“这个……唔，能找到工作还是很不错的。”

威震天一脸受伤的表情，咕哝着：“可是这份薪水比我以前在C12挖矿的薪水还要高啊……”

奥利安无比同情地看着银白机体，迪恩再度发出一阵爆笑，以致奥利安不得不重重地踹了弟弟一脚：“你明天也要去找工作！”迪恩方停止住夸张的笑声，讪讪地点头。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

次日天未亮，威震天就出门工作去了。之后过了3循环，起床后的迪恩在奥利安发出第3次“威震天真是位勤劳的好TF”的感慨中，大喊着：“我出去找工作了啊！”冲出了家门。

接下来留着奥利安独自在家，喝着能量饮料，幸福地沉醉于这许久都不曾有的宁静中。等到点时，奥利安收拾了下房间，准时出发去上班。

然而，当奥利安芯情极佳地跨进办公室、开启电脑、连接数据库、打开工作信箱，就发现一封来自档案局人事部的邮件。他觉得中央处理芯片似乎停转了1纳秒，盯着那个闪烁的未读标记足足呆了1分循环后，奥利安方慢吞吞地如临大敌般去点开它。

邮件的内容非常简短，大意是为了更好的提高机构运作效率，最近档案局将会做一番人事调整。奥利安的岗位职能将会有所变更，通知他把工作资料整理备份，准备好交接事宜。2兆循环内会下达正式的调动命令。

奥利安苦恼地瞅着这封邮件，岗位调动？自己还能去啥地方？降职么？那就意味着减薪……想想自己在哪里得罪过主管了？似乎没有啊……哦，有了，主管结婚时自己没有到贺、主管上次安全检修自己也没去探望、主管几次生日请客自己没参加、主管上次报销的一叠单据被他指出数据不符、主管去逛花街无意中被自己撞见了……等等，这么一算，还不少啊。

奥利安呻吟了一声，把脑袋搁在繁琐的数据控制台上。好友蓝霹雳曾多次说过自己太不擅长交际，可是与回家阅读数据板相比，应酬实在是又累又无趣啊。现在可好了，降职→减薪→无法还清贷款→欠债→破产→沦落街头……奥利安打了个寒战，抬起头坐直了。这样下去可不行，必须想办法摆脱困境！靠别人不如自己先努力，于是奥利安以前所未有的速度处理好所有的工作资料整理、以及当日的数据处理，开始将铁堡所有的招聘信息过滤了一遍，挑选出有用的、有把握的资料并存储起来。全部做完，奥利安给人事部发了工作交接清单，自信满满地下班回家。存款还够支撑一阵子，在这段时间内，他有充分的余裕可以找到新的工作。

回到住所，中枢管理系统提示有数封外来邮件。奥利安略带诧异地打开浏览，不看则已一看他差点没气到一口能量液喷到显示屏上，竟然是来自于各个地方的帐单！有什么幻影议员别墅的大门修理费、科学研究院的高科技实验器材损坏费、商人横炮的最新机械宠物损坏费外加芯理损伤赔偿费、最高军事法庭的资料丢失损害费外加一张是否故意破坏军事资料听证会的通知，还有几名TF的医疗费请求单、几个律师的通知函。当然这些单据都不是发给奥利安的，医疗费是给迪恩的，其余赔偿费是给威震天的。

奥利安迅速计算了下请求的费用总合，刚好是他全部存款外加这月循环的薪水。这叫什么事啊？他满芯怨恨地看着那些请求单，打开内置通信。

“威震天？”

“啊？对不起……非常抱歉……是我的错……”

“…………我看到那些赔偿请求单了，怎么回事？”

“这个……我不是在送快递嘛。我已经很轻很小心地投放那些邮件了，结果还是砸到这个砸中那个。而且谁知道那些东西都这么脆，一点不经碰，磕到一点就坏了。可是我有提出帮对方修好啊，而且也拼装的不错嘛！为什么他们还都一副气急败坏的样子！真是一群小气的TF。”

奥利安努力告诉自己要芯平气和：“那么，你现在在哪里？”

“…………呃……我很抱歉，因为这些麻烦事儿，我被开除了。那些东西都要赔偿的吧？可我已经给你添了太多麻烦，所以我想自己解决。我正在找新的工作……”

奥利安感动到不知该说啥好了：“……那……你加油。有什么事情可以找我啊，不必那么介意的。毕竟我们……”他不好意思说下去了。

通信器里传来威震天兴奋的声音：“放心！我一定会找到新工作！好好地干活！”

关闭通信，奥利安瞬时觉得未来还是充满希望的。于是他再度开启与迪恩的通话。

“哥！大事不好！滚开，你这变态！”后半句显然是在对别人说。饶是如此，奥利安还是被吓了一跳。

“迪恩？怎么了？你在哪里？是否跟人打架了？”

“没有！我没打架，只是去面试遇到个变态一直缠着我。我想甩掉他，不小心撞到几个TF而已。全是那个变态的错！”

“……那TF干嘛要缠着你？”

“谁知道啊，他尽说些奇怪的话，叫什么六面兽，还是家保安公司的老板呢。真倒霉，怎么尽遇到这种变态啊。哥，我教训他一顿后就马上回家哦。”通讯断了，奥利安左思右想还是放芯不下，在终端检索到六面兽的公司地址后，飞奔出住所。


	2. Chapter 2

奥利安赶到保安公司大楼时，只见周围一片狼籍，却不见迪恩的踪影，反倒是看到一位熟悉的机影。

“嗨～奥利安～”爵士也看到了他并轻快地走近。

“爵士……迪恩在哪里？这是怎么回事？”看到刚被调任至安全防卫部的爵士，奥利安不由得担心起来。

爵士露出了苦笑：“我陪你去看他吧，还有威震天。”

“什么？”听到威震天的名字，奥利安大感意外，刚才通信的时候他不是正在积极找工作吗？

“放心，不是很糟糕的大事。”爵士看出他的担忧，赶紧安慰道。“只是迪恩与这家保安公司的老板六面兽有些摩擦，当他们在大楼门前争执的时候，威震天正好路过，于是不知怎么地，就跟六面兽大打出手了。现在都在局里录口供呢。”

“打架？他们两个没受伤吧？”

“没有，放心。正确地说三个TF都没怎么伤到，倒是被波及的几名路人送医院了。”

奥利安松了口气，随即想到这样岂非帐单又要增加了？！

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

当奥利安跟着爵士走入警局的审讯室，见到屋的三个角落分别被三台机体所占据，中央站着一名怒气冲冲的黑白色机体。

奥利安的到来给屋中四名TF带来不同的效果，警车如见救兵般迎上来：“太好了，奥利安，你来的正好！这三个家伙的思维方式简直是没有丝毫逻辑可言，乱七八糟！”

银色机体庞大的身躯缩在角落里，像个做错事情被抓现行的孩子般望着奥利安，但却一声不吭。与自己同型号的纯白色机体则迅速跳了起来，欣喜地喊了声“哥～”在看到奥利安神色后又迅速耷拉下脑袋。另一角落中陌生的绿白色机体则光学镜头闪动，甚至有些惊讶地吹了声口哨，不过这举动立刻遭到前面两台机体的怒视。

奥利安在火种深处叹了口气，将视线移回至警车：“听说有路人被波及，请问事件的判定责任为哪方？”

警车很激动地握住奥利安的手：“果然还是跟你说话有条理性啊，一开口就问到重点了。”三个角落里至少有两对光学镜头变得凌厉起来，爵士看着浑然不觉的警车都替他捏把冷凝液。“就是因为他们三个口供混乱，导致现在尚无法判断事件责任。一共有十三名路人被波及，他们已检查完毕并开具了医疗费用诉求清单，都将发送到你和六面兽家中的中枢系统。你们可以选择协商承担赔偿，或者是送交诉讼。”

奥利安只觉得全身流动的能量液都要凝固了：“十三名伤者？”他松开警车的手，转向迪恩与威震天。“你们两个究竟做了什么？一个个说清楚，迪恩你先。”

纯白色机体一脸委屈：“我啥都没做啊，今天去狼&羊保安公司应聘。面试的人就是这个变态……”他伸手指向旁边的绿白色机体，“一开始还算正常，但逐渐问的问题越来越古怪，还凑近了对我动手动脚。我抗议了，他说是测试我的战斗水准，于是我们就开始对博，从楼上打到楼下从屋里打到屋外……他还没完没了地缠着不肯结束测试，当我们在大楼前交战的时候，威震天就过来了。”

银白色机体接过话题继续说：“我这不也是在到处找工作嘛，正好路过，看到迪恩被陌生人欺负了，就插手相救。谁知道他们是在测试啊？打的那么惊天动地……”

“谁被欺负了？我有那么好欺负吗？”迪恩双手插腰挺起胸膛昂起下巴，“用不着你救，我也能摆平这个变态。别以为靠点小恩小惠，就能收买我认同你和我哥的关系。”

威震天张了张嘴想说什么，最后还是憋着没说，气鼓鼓地瞪着迪恩。一旁始终以戏谑的神情打量着他们的绿白机体突然开口：“我说……”屋内众TF齐齐望向六面兽。“亲爱的迪恩～这是你哥哥？他已经有Bondmate了？”

迪恩立刻警惕起来：“干嘛？有事找我，不准打我哥的主意！而且别胡说，哪里有Bondmate！我坚决不承认！”

奥利安满头冷凝液地听着，觉得迪恩似乎在某些方面的理解有问题，于是他打断迪恩充满豪情的发言，直接问六面兽：“先生，请问您为什么选择实战这种面试方式？而且测试点到为止就行了，从屋里打到楼外并伤及路人似乎有些过了吧？”

虽然戴着面罩但依然能感受到六面兽那满溢的笑意：“那是因为令弟误解了我的意思，亲爱的哥哥～”

“谁是你哥哥？！”迪恩轮起拳头就想冲过去，奥利安早已料到，先一步从后面抱住他，并交给威震天：“帮我看住他。”威震天会意，将迪恩牢牢地钳制住，顺手捂住了他的嘴。

奥利安再次面对六面兽时，看到对方盯着在威震天怀中挣扎的迪恩所露出的表情，立刻明白了几分。“那么，请问您真正的意思是什么呢？”

六面兽收回视线，表情恢复了那份镇定：“其实面试一开始，我就认为迪恩的素质与履历可以胜任本公司的保安职位。之后的测试只是观察下他的潜能而已。所以……恭喜你，亲爱的迪恩，你被录取了。至于伤及路人的赔偿金，我会全额承担的。”

“啥？”被威震天放开的迪恩一下子消火了，有些讶然地看着六面兽。

六面兽微笑着重复了一遍：“你被录取了，明天就可以来上班。薪水从优，四金福利皆有，每星循环有6兆循环的带薪假期，还有分红。”

迪恩狐疑地看看六面兽再望向奥利安，希望兄长能给出什么建议，遗憾的是后者却仰望天花板沉思着什么。

奥利安此刻很激动，一是终于不会破产了，债务虽然没减少但至少也不增加了；二是迪恩这么快就找了一份比以前还优越的工作；三是六面兽看似很喜欢迪恩，之前他苦恼于如何处理威震天与迪恩的关系时，好友蓝霹雳给过他一个建议——给迪恩找个恋人。如今这个建议居然有望实现！对方的条件不错，机品也挺彬彬有礼温文而雅。

奥利安感慨完，拍拍兄弟的肩膀：“这不是挺好嘛，迪恩。”

“是……吗？哦……那好，我明天来上班。”迪恩本来还有些犹豫，被兄长一说也就打消顾虑了。

六面兽再转向威震天：“这位先生，前面您也提到过在找工作？或许我们能谈谈？”

警车插话进来：“要谈出去谈吧，既然你们协调完了，就签字回家去。”

众TF点头跟着警车走出审讯室，卡车兄弟在前，威震天在后，六面兽凑近银白色机体低声说：“说起来，好象曾在哪里看到过您的照片啊。”威震天警觉地盯着对方，六面兽却依然保持着微笑。“放心，我没有恶意。只是想请教下，您是怎么把那台可爱的红蓝机体勾到手的？”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

办完手续后，奥利安与迪恩先行回家，威震天被六面兽拖去油吧谈芯。被对方殷勤地连续灌了几杯高纯度能量液后，银白色机体打开了话匣子。

“唔，老实告诉你，奥利安不是我追到手的，是他主动跟我Bond的。”威震天打着嗝，带着点得意。

六面兽惊讶又羡慕：“大哥您太强了，看不出对方有那么主动啊！怎么办到的？”

“这个嘛……”威震天的逻辑线路还算保持清晰运作，深知未来的事情可不是能拿来随便说笑的。“秘密。恋爱之路要靠自己摸索的，老弟。”他拍了拍六面兽的肩甲。

六面兽赶紧再满上一杯能量液：“大哥，看在未来弟夫的面子上，您就透露点窍门嘛。以后我们就是一家子了，就别把我当外人啦。”

威震天一饮而尽，将合金大酒杯重重地放桌上，又打了个很响亮的嗝。通红的光学镜头紧盯着六面兽：“你真的喜欢迪恩吗？”

绿白色机体连连点头：“大哥不瞒您说，看到他第一眼，我的火种就开始颤抖，任何逻辑电路都不起作用。为了得到他，我可以做任何事情！”

“好，很好！”威震天赞许地又拍了拍六面兽的肩甲，“我支持你！迪恩是个好孩子，就是太粘他哥了，害我自从Bond后就再也没啥机会跟奥利安亲热！你能理解我的感受吗？这实在太难熬了，他整天就在眼前直晃荡，可我就是吃不到。”六面兽同情地替威震天再满上一杯能量液，后者举起杯子咕嘟咕嘟一气喝干。“好吧，看在你诚芯喜欢迪恩的份上，特别传授你秘技。”六面兽大喜过望，忙凑近聆听。“这事儿啊，说起来简单可做起来很难，关键是你要那份觉悟。我可是在危急关头舍身救了奥利安，才让他感动得主动和我Bond。不能带半点虚假，是真的差点就为他送命了。”

六面兽光学镜头闪烁，充满了崇拜：“大哥您是我的偶像！为了所爱的TF不惜牺牲自己的生命啊！”嘴上说着，中央处理芯片开始迅速盘算。U球它胡子，还要玩命啊！有啥演出场假戏让迪恩信以为真的可能？

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

六面兽送威震天回家的时候，银白色机体已经处于过载状态，令开门迎接的奥利安吓了一跳。

“奥利安～”威震天含糊地喊着并扑了上去，可怜的档案管理员需要费很大的劲才能支撑住对方的重量，不至于一起摔倒在地。

六面兽急忙解释：“我们在油吧聊天，谈的很开芯所以多喝了几杯。”

奥利安放下芯来：“谢谢你送他回来。”

“不用客气，这是我应该做的。”六面兽用非常诚恳的语气说，“那我先走了，不打扰你们了，请好好休息。”

目送着绿白色机体走远，奥利安对他的印象分又提高了不少，一边感慨着终于时来运转迪恩也能有个美好未来，一边吃力地拖着威震天回房间。好在白天的经历令迪恩耗费了不少能量，一回家就倒头充电，否则被他看到这番情景，多半又要闹腾了。

奥利安费了好大的力气将庞大的银白色机体安顿到客房的充电床上，刚想松手起身离开，就被威震天一把抱入怀中，浓烈的能量液和镭的气味刺激着感测器。

“威震天！”奥利安有些不悦地挣扎着，然而对方的力量出奇的大。

“奥利安～”银白色机体此刻虽然平衡系统不稳，逻辑运算回路停滞，但动作系统依然保持流畅。一手紧扣着红蓝色机体的腰，一手摸上音频接收器里侧的暗藏开关使其面罩滑开，然后手移至奥利安的后脑勺，强劲的力道使红蓝机体紧贴着他。“我好想你啊……好想好想……”听到威震天的喃喃低语，奥利安不再挣扎，带着一丝苦笑感受着因能量液过载而滚热的机甲表面的温暖。


	3. Chapter 3

奥利安醒来时只觉得浑身都不舒服，行动迟缓、系统不稳定。多半是与威震天进行能量交接时受到的影响，奥利安苦笑地看了一眼躺在身旁呼呼大睡的银白色机体。拖着沉重的机体走出卧室，终端提示有两条留言。

一条是迪恩留的，说他去保安公司上班了，提醒奥利安别忘记补充能量以及机体维修。看着那条充满哀怨的留言，奥利安意识到迪恩多半早上临走前冲入过客房，看到那副狼籍的景象后无奈地妥协了吧。

另一条是档案局发来的，提示人事调动令已走完流程，要求奥利安去找档案局局长接受调令。

奥利安盯着这条消息半晌，降职的话根本不需要局长出面吧？除非是裁员才要谈芯确保不会闹事。

  
完全认命的红蓝机体在一路上把先前找到的招聘信息又过滤了一遍，虽然无法再接触到海量信息和更多书籍比较可惜，但生存远比兴趣重要。奥利安不由得再度感慨，并慢吞吞地跨入档案局局长办公室。

“噢～Optronix！对吧？请坐。”档案局局长满面笑容地热情招待，还端出了一些能量点心和冷凝液混合饮料。

奥利安更加不安了，难道说裁员的安置费比规定的还要少？

“恭喜你啊，真是年轻有为不可估量啊，哈哈哈。”档案局局长接下来的话让奥利安差点当机。“没想到历史上最年轻的数据检问官会在我手下诞生，真是荣幸之极，这足够让我夸耀下半辈子了。”

“啥？数据检问官？”奥利安以为自己的音频接收器故障了。数据检问官直接隶属于Prime，拥有查询检测所有数据的权限，包括远古议会的议员们以及Prime本人，如若发现其中谁有违法情况，则有权向议会提出弹劾。因此，数据检问官一职通常是让德高望重、品行清廉的TF担当。上一任钛师傅辞职后，一直没有合适人选而由寂灭议员兼任。当然自从发生了那些事情后，寂灭议员咣铛入狱，议会对御天敌也开始颇有微词。

档案局局长亲热地拍了拍奥利安的肩甲：“没错。是御天敌长官亲自提名你，连隐居已久的钛师傅都出面向议会担保你，因此远古议会全体通过了这一任命。委任状在御天敌长官手里，20循环后会在议会大厅举行个简短的委任仪式。”

奥利安一片茫然，档案局局长接下去说的那些巴结话他都没听进去。这一切转变太快了，快到他以为自己在做梦，然而TF是不会做梦的。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

委任仪式之前，奥利安在大厅外的长廊上遇到了御天敌。金色机体对着他冷笑：“你清楚我为什么要提名你吧？”

业已平静下来的奥利安回答：“因为那个已知的未来。”

“不错，钛师傅告诉我，未来是可以改变的，而我们所处的时空已经与既定的那个未来时空分叉错开，成为平行关系了。因此，我取消了对威震天的通缉令，提名你成为数据检问官。但是，这一切都是为了开创一个不同的未来，而非要重蹈覆辙。所以……”御天敌故意停顿下来。

奥利安很明白地接下去：“所以，我有责任看好威震天，监视那些议员，保证不会出现既定未来的时空所发生的那些事情。”

金色机体笑了：“你明白就好，走吧，仪式要开始了。”

奥利安跟随在御天敌身后步入议会大厅，环顾四周。不管御天敌的目的如何，他想。现在，我有条件能够创造一个不同的未来、美好的未来，与威震天一起。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

回到住所的时候，奥利安远远地就看到围在屋外密集的机体，看到他走近，所有机体举起了全息摄影装置并七嘴八舌地提问。

“请问成为史上最年轻的数据检问官有何感想？”  
“前阵子被通缉的威震天和您是什么关系？”  
“威震天为什么会被通缉？”  
“您与钛师傅、御天敌长官是怎么认识的？”  
“传闻寂灭议员入狱也是被您检举的？”  
“威震天会参加地区代表竞选吗？”

奥利安低头穿过人群不予理睬，但最后那个问题让他停顿下来，诧异地望向那个提问者：“你说什么？”

一个银白色的影子冲过来，大力推开那些记者，将奥利安一把拽入屋内，砰地关上大门，将那些嘈杂的声音隔绝在屋外。

“威震天……那记者说的地区代表竞选是怎么回事？”奥利安边问边走入客厅，然后发现厅内有几台熟悉的机体，其中两台令他的中央处理芯片产生一阵低频电流。“声波、震荡波……”

“放心，不是那样的。”威震天搂住奥利安，让他转身看着自己。“我今天在外面找工作，正好看到那个狄西摩斯议员在演讲，于是按耐不住上台反驳他那些谎言。对不起，我并想惹事，可不知怎地看到那家伙就忍不住发火。也没料想到我的发言会引起台下那么多听众的赞同，狄西摩斯议员灰溜溜地落跑那样子真不错。然后就遇到了声波和震荡波，以及前来维持现场秩序的警车与爵士。”

奥利安望向警车，对方冲他点了点头：“正如威震天所言。事实上狄西摩斯议员正为了下届选举发表巡回演说，威震天的发言彻底粉碎了他的那些谎言，使他被听众们轰下台。并且威震天也赢得了当场一万多名铁堡公民的拥护，他们喊叫着鼓动要求威震天参加地区代表竞选。”

“这是个好机会，奥利安。”震荡波接茬说：“威震天大人是个奇才，你不能因为平行时空的既定未来而将他束缚在这间陋室里，埋没掩盖他的才能。畏惧、逃避既定未来始终不是好办法，不如自己去创造改变一个全新的完美的未来。”

声波亦道：“恭喜你～奥利安～数据检问官的职位可以更好地有助于你掌控未来～你和威震天大人都有能力～不要放弃这些机会～我们可以帮助你们～”

“嘿～奥利安。我们和你一样担心那个既定未来所发生的事情，不过现在确实情况在变化，已经完全不同了。老实说，怎么看参加竞选成为议员这条路，都比当角斗士、矿工、快递员要好很多。”爵士靠在同伴肩甲微笑着说，“对吧？警车。”

警车似乎叹息了一声：“或许我们想象的太美好了，但不得不承认，连我自己都觉得按照这样的发展下去，我们可以创造美好的未来。不是通过战争、毁灭。”

奥利安沉吟了片刻，转向银白色机体：“威震天，你自己的想法呢？”

威震天咧开嘴笑了，笑的自信且开怀：“相信我，奥利安。我知晓那个平行时空既定未来的我经历过什么、做过什么、想些什么。也因此，我能确定，我们正行走在一条与那个既定未来完全不同没有交集的大道上。我们可以、能够做到，创造一个全新的未来。你和我……既然能够，为何不去尝试？”

『So...We can do everything and we can do the right thing』

奥利安突然想起久远过去曾经听到过的一首歌，其中一句歌词。歌词其余部分都已模糊不清无法从记忆库中提取，惟独这一句突然冒了出来，蕴涵着其旋律，无比清晰。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

一切进行的非常顺利，非常迅速。震荡波替威震天组建了竞选工作小组，声波带来了大量资料、人才、资金，不断有人员、投资者、企业、组织加入威震天的竞选阵营。长久的和平带来的沉寂令媒体瞬间发现了前所未有的新鲜题材——一个曾经被通缉、一无所有的矿工、失业的最底层工人阶级突然出现在大众面前，参加竞选并以那份完全不似矿工所有的霸气，迅速征服了诸多选民和投资者，民意调查指数点直线飚升。于是，关于威震天的一切资料都被媒体挖掘出来并大肆渲染，街头巷尾整个塞博特恩都在议论着他的传闻。

星皇时期特殊制造的军品、因为政府的不合理制度与繁琐手续而被埋没的矿工、发现自己才能及狄西摩斯议员压榨工人逃离矿场却被莫须有罪名通缉的政治牺牲品、揭露并粉碎寂灭议员妄图毁灭整个星球的英雄、Bondmate是史上最年轻的数据检问官、时代的英雄、工人阶级的代表、打破陈旧老朽议会带来新生希望的道标……等等。

竞选工作小组亦将威震天包装成改变时代的革命者，这得到了许多渴望生活能有点刺激与变化的年轻一代的共鸣与支持，『We can do everything and we can do the right thing』成为了整个星球的流行语，大家抨击着御天敌与远古议会的老化与僵硬，赞美期望着威震天能够带来全新的奇迹与变化。

奥利安翻阅着海量的数据，盘算着世事变化是否太快？迪恩走过来在他身边坐下，奥利安关闭数据库连接，侧头看着最近变得安分的弟弟。

“迪恩，抱歉最近都没什么机会跟你好好谈谈。”

“没关系，我能理解的。”迪恩爽朗地笑了，“我又不是没过磨合期的幼生体，说实在的，虽然一开始我很反对威震天和大哥你的关系……不过那是因为我总觉得威震天不太可靠，恐怕会连累到大哥。现在情况不同了，没想到他还挺能干的。”

“那你呢？迪恩。工作如何？还顺利么？”奥利安感动地摸了摸同型号弟弟的脑袋。

一提到保安工作，迪恩的光学镜头立刻亮了起来：“噢，有趣极了。六面兽给我加装了不少武器，还配了一套防护装甲。你知道吗？我还救了他好几次！每次他以为我会有危险，结果却还是我解救了他。呵呵～我现在可比以前强很多了哦，要是威震天胆敢欺负你，我一定能把他揍趴下。”

“你觉得快乐就好，不过还是要小心啊，保安工作可不是打架。”

“放心，不会有事的。下一个工作是帮一家安检公司运送设备去恒星长廊，很安全的活儿啦。”奥利安微笑着看着迪恩靠着自己躺下。“说真的……大哥，我从未像现在这样觉得你很了不起，包括威震天。当然从以前我就一直觉得你很棒，但没想到竟然能那么厉害。最近无论是同事还是朋友们、路上听到的，都是在讨论你们。你是我的骄傲……”迪恩顿了顿，小声补充了句：“威震天也是。”

奥利安忍不住笑出了声。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

威震天接到消息赶到十角大楼时，部署已经全部准备完毕。看到御天敌，威震天推开警卫大步走过去。

“你们确认了人质的数量和身份么？我看到恒星长廊外的机械卫兵已经启动了，难道要不顾人质的安危强行冲入？”威震天质问着，其实他并不太关心那几个人质，不过正如震荡波所说，这是个动摇御天敌与议会的好机会。

御天敌看了他一眼，按下磁力场遮罩，这可以使他们的谈话不被周围的人员听到。“我以为你知晓圣贤殿堂下面有什么，威震天。”

威震天愣了一下，随即想起了未来的自己与自己融合时留下的那些资料信息。“魔力神球？难道恐怖份子会知道其存在？”

“没错，他们提出的要求也是以人质和魔力神球的安危为前提的。”

“那么他们索求的就并非是外界传言，什么释放寂灭议员、什么停止无故裁员之类的？”

“对，他们要求的是领导模块。”御天敌面无表情地回答。

威震天明白了，御天敌不可能为了几名人质交出领导模块，更何况敌人还占据了魔力神球。“那么人质呢？没有谈判回转的余地么？”威震天思索着几条可行办法，以及事后该如何借此抨击御天敌与议会。

金色机体沉静地盯着威震天：“我不能拿整个塞博特恩冒险，因此，不管人质的身份如何，我都必须迅速有效地斩除威胁到星球秘密的恐怖份子。我相信你之所以来到这里，也并非是出于什么博爱，而是考虑到有助于你竞选的利益。不是么？”威震天哑然地跟随着御天敌的视线转向前方的无数监测屏幕，那里映出了机械卫兵在挺进开始进攻、外面嘈杂拥挤的人群、以及一台发疯了想要突破警戒线但被警卫压制住的绿白色机体。

威震天突然觉得全身犹如冷凝液倒灌，他不可置信地盯着屏幕上那模糊的机影：“六面兽？为什么……难道……”他迟缓地转向御天敌，后者的光学镜头中闪烁着复杂的色彩。

“你并不知道吗？人质们的身份……我很抱歉，但只能如此。”御天敌说。

然后，威震天看到了也感受到了，通过融合的火种感应到来自奥利安的情绪波动。悲伤与愤怒……以及对自己的温柔安慰。随即，是撕裂火种的巨大痛楚，使威震天承受不住跪倒在地。溶入火种内的另一半正在迅速消逝，无垠的冰冷伴随着疼痛侵蚀着火种深处。

所以，这就是惩罚。威震天模糊地想着。到头来，我们还是无法摆脱因果律的捉弄。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

无数的更替循环过去了，圣贤殿堂的惨剧业已被TF们淡忘，对于很多机体们来说，在其之后发生的事情，远比那两名死于小规模叛乱的人质所经历的更为惨烈。

威震天站在十角大楼的废墟上，环顾四周。远古议会、Prime……这些全都已被摧毁，现在的塞博特恩只有一名霸主统治着万物生灵。

声波走了过来，威震天并没有回头看他，依然注视着黑灰色的天空。“找到领导模块了吗？”霸主冷冷地问。

“没有～”情报官如实回答，“但是查明了最近新兴的抵抗组织领袖的资料～领导模块很有可能在他手中～”

“哦？”威震天突然觉得火种深处传来一股悸动。“那台机体叫什么名字？”

声波沉默了片刻后道：“您知道的～他的名字是……”

威震天咧开嘴笑了。

—The End—

  
后记：

一直很喜欢《Arc the Land》的这首片尾歌，经常写文需要点子的时候就拿出来听。于是，这次拿来干脆做标题了。

《REST IN PEACE》

いつ頃からか私には、たくさんの友達がいます。  
（从何时起我有许多朋友）  
時々けんかをしたり、笑ったり、泣いたりできる友達です。  
（能够一起打架一起大笑一起哭泣的朋友们）  
深くは話さなくても、何かを感じあえる事ができるし、  
（即便不深谈也能感觉到对方心思）  
長く会わなくても、ずっとそばにいるような。  
（即便不常相见也似就在身边）  
いつ頃からか私は、たくさんの友達を失いました。  
（从何时起我失去了许多朋友）  
あの河べりをゆっくりと流れる風のように  
（如那河水的流失如那微风的流逝）  
ゆっくりと  
（慢慢地慢慢地）

So...We can do everything and we can do the right thing

夢を見た。暗い道を 1人で歩いて  
（我做了个梦。独自走在黑暗的道路上）  
ゆらゆら 影ふみながら 泣いた  
（摇摇晃晃地一边踩踏着影子一边哭泣）  
泣いた。  
（痛哭着）  
誰にも 見られないように  
（不想被任何人看见）

真夜中に目が覚めて 哀しくなって  
（在半夜中醒来无比哀伤）  
今日、あなたが夢に でてきました。  
（今天又梦到了你）  
どんな夢だったかはあまり覚えていないのですが、  
（究竟是怎样的梦业已记不清）  
とても元気に 笑っていたので、  
（只记得你那非常灿烂的笑容）  
もういないなんて、本当に 夢のようです。  
（竟已不在于世，真像是场梦呵）

So...We can do everything and we can do the right thing

青い花が揺れてた。5月の雨にそっと濡れて揺れていたの。  
（蓝色的花摇动着，被五月的雨打湿后摇动着）  
もういないなんて  
（竟已不在于世）   
会えないなんて  
（竟已不能再见）  
いわないで  
（请别说了）  
愛のすべて うけとめて 今を生きている  
（接受爱的全部，继续活下去）  
いのろう シアワセを いのろう シアワセを  
（祈祷着 幸福地祈祷幸福）

たくさんありがとう。いろいろな事を言ったけれど、  
（感谢许多人的劝慰）  
私も毎日でこぼこ生活をしています。  
（我也每天混沌地生活着）  
でも大丈夫。私は生きています。  
（但请放心，我还活着）  
一生懸命 あなたの分も。  
（连同你的份，拼命地活下去）

I choose to live.I choose to live.


End file.
